Finding Fairy Corn
by Im0ut0
Summary: While rushing to do something at LME, Kyoko meets a woman/fairy that's looking for Corn. In their search all sorts of silliness, adventures and sparkly smiles ensue. (Crack Fic)
1. Ch1 A Fairly Odd Meeting

**I do not own Skip Beat, or any of the Characters, I just have a lot of fun using them. :D This is my first time posting, so please review, unless you're a troll... actually you can totally troll, and my sister and I will laugh at you.**

* * *

Kyoko burst through the door of LME. No one really stared at her offensively pink jumpsuit, or the frantic way she bustled in and out of the studio, it had become common place. Even if they had muttered or pointed, Kyoko would have been completely oblivious, she was in too much of a hurry. Lory had asked her to be on standby just in case anything came up for the love me section. That wouldn't have been an issue, except that the man had told her not 15 minutes ago! Kyoko's dark thoughts were interrupted as she accidentally walked into someone's back.

"Sorry about that!" she said, mentally berating herself for being so oblivious to her surroundings.

"It's fine" said the man, hardly glancing at her and looking as if he'd just been shaken from a spell.

 _What was that about_? thought Kyoko, finally noticing that there was a huge group in the lobby, all seemingly fixated on one point. Pushing through the crowd, Kyoko saw what the focus of everyone's attention was.

It was a woman. She was breathtaking to look at. Her long golden hair fell into perfect ringlets that seemed to glitter as if blessed by the god of gold himself. She wore a long floor length white dress that hung loosely on her, expect at the waist, where it was fitted, accenting her small waist and hinting at ample curves. But what struck Kyoko the most was the woman's face. Her eyes were bright green, with flecks of brown throughout and there was what seemed to be blue scales dotting one side of her face and shoulder. All in all, Kyoko had never seen such a woman. Who was she? Even her grudges seemed stunned by her shining aura. Was she here doing a shoot? Or-

"Hello Kyoko." Said the woman looking directly into her eyes. Kyoko's heart nearly stopped. She hadn't noticed till now how close she'd gotten to the woman, far too engrossed in observing this perfection of the female species. They were practically nose to nose.

"I'M SO SORRY FOR MY RUDNESS! Said Kyoko falling straight into a dogeza, "I was so entranced by you I forgot myself. I've only met one other who is comparable to your radiant beauty!"

"Corn right?" said the woman with ease.

Kyoko's head shot up.

"How did you know?" She asked, heart racing, so many questions swirling in her mind.

"The same way I knew your name Kyoko" said the woman, bending down and raising her to her feet, "I looked at your past."

Kyoko sat and thought for a minute before turning sparkling eyes on the woman "Are you a fairy too then?"

The woman nodded in reply.

"Oh my goodness!" burst Kyoko. "I can't believe it! What brings you here? Will you be staying long? How did you know where to find me? Wait, did you come to find me, or were you just passing by? Whose voice did you borrow? Can I see your wings?"

The woman had looked amused throughout Kyoko's outburst, but with this last question, her immaculate face seemed to scrunch up in pain and she covered her face with one of her delicate white hands and replied, "I can't show you my wings."

Kyoko was horrified, at her thoughtless question.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or hurt your feelings!", she said preparing to go down in a dogeza again. Half way down, the woman caught her arm, the other was still dramatically covering her face.

"It's fine" she replied, "It's just… I've been cursed by a dragon. He took my wings, and now I have less than a week to live."

"Oh how awful! Said Kyoko, her eyes tearing up at the thought of this beautiful fairy losing its wings. She sat, thinking hard for a moment before blushing slightly and looking up at the fairy, "Do you think a k-k-kiss would break your curse like it did Corn's?"

The fairy stared at her blankly, the faintest hint of surprise showing on her face, but Kyoko missed it entirely.

"I'm afraid not." Said the woman, dropping her hands and looking into Kyoko's eyes once again, "But what I want more than anything - more than living even - is to look on the face of my son Corn once again."

* * *

Lory sat at the edge of a swimming pool, humming in content pride. He really was getting the hang of swimming with this rubber mermaid tail. He would have to get the props people to make a suitable palanquin for him to be carried around on, or maybe even a glass tank. He mulled it all over in his head.

He really wanted to continue practicing swimming, but he was waiting for Kyoko to call. Julie had left him a message less than an hour ago.

 _"_ _Hey Lory you child kidnapping SOB. I just finished with Jelly, I'm coming your way. Make sure Kyoko's at the studio."_

The message had nearly made his heart stop. If that woman had given him any time, he could have arranged something. But no. Instead, he'd been forced to make up some excuse to get Kyoko to the studio. He was sure she would call any minuet, frantically apologizing that she wouldn't be able to do the made up duty he'd assigned her.

Right on que, his under the sea ringtone went off.

"This is Lory." He said answering it.

"President!" Said Kyoko, voice frantic.

 _Just as I thought,_ thought Lory, barley listening as her flexed his tail out of the water, enjoying the droplets splashing everywhere.

"I'm so sorry to call you," continued Kyoko. "but there's a fairy that's cursed and it needs my help to find its son. Would it be alright if I help her? I'll try and find someone to fill my spot."

"No that's fine, I'll find someone else." He said, absent mindedly.

"Thank you so much." She said and hung up.

Lory slipped back into the water about to begin swimming again, then froze.

Did Kyoko just say she was helping a fairy?


	2. Ch2 A Missing Mom

Kyoko sat in a coffee shop near LME studios across from the fairy queen, fidgeting slightly. She had gotten permission from the president to help her to find Corn, but how exactly where they going to do that? Was he even in Japan? Had he said anything about where he was going when they'd met last? She wracked her brain, but came up with nothing.

"What are you thinking about?" asked the fairy. She had just been staring patiently at Kyoko for the last 15 minutes as Kyoko sat in a haze, trying to think where Corn could be.

Kyoko stiffened before answering. "I'm sorry miss fairy, I'm just worried that I won't be much help finding your son. The last time I saw Corn, he was in Guam. I don't know where he went after that, or where we could start loo-"

"That bastard!" exclaimed the fairy, slamming her hands on the table, making Kyoko jump. Several people looked at them questioningly.

"He was that close, and he didn't even stop over to say hello! Or even tell me he'd be there! Guam is so much easier to get into than Japan. I thought I raised him better than this! It must be all the time away from us."

She crossed her arms in a huff, brooding for a while. Then she seemed to remember that Kyoko was there. She flashed a dazzling smile that obviously covered a sinister aura.

It reminded Kyoko of someone.

"I'm so sorry about that," said the fairy. "It's just that Guam is so close to the fairy world, and he didn't stop by." Tears glistened in the fairies eyes. "Imagine a mother's pain."

Kyoko really couldn't. It was the opposite in her household. Her mother would probably have been livid if she came home unannounced, or if Kyoko invited her to come see her at a shoot, but she nodded her head sympathetically.

"No matter," said the fairy, wiping the tears from her eyes "I have it on good authority that he's here in Tokyo, and as I am unfamiliar with this land, I will need your help. If you could show me the most magical areas in this place, I'm sure he'll show up."

"Magical places?" said Kyoko, thinking.

* * *

Ren sat in his changing room staring at his phone, arms crossed, a heavy, ominous aura surrounding him. That was the second time in 10 minutes _that man_ had called him. One time might just be a stupidly doting father breaking his promise, but two… that could mean something was wrong. As he stared at it, the phone rang again, his father's number popping up. Ren sighed heavily. He really didn't want to deal with his father today, but he picked up nevertheless.

"KUON!"

At the sickeningly sweet mix of excitement and happiness in his father's voice, Ren automatically hung up.

A long silence followed as Ren stared at his phone, considering whether or not he should call Kuu back. Before he could do much of anything, his phone rang again.

"What do you want Kuu?" asked Ren, not even bothering with formalities.

"Is that any way to speak to your father?" Said Kuu, voice full of hurt.

"It is when you tell him explicitly not to contact you, except for emergencies, and he calls anyway." answered Ren flatly.

"That's just mean! How could you doubt that I wouldn't keep my promise?"

"Dad, you harassed Kyoko just because you thought it would get me to talk to you, I'm honestly surprised it's taken you this long to break down and call me."

Kuu laughed uncomfortably. "No! I really am calling to tell you something important!"

"Oh yeah?" said Ren, rolling his eyes. "What is it?"

"Your mother's missing."

"What?" Said Ren, surprised. His mother was dramatic, but she'd never disappeared before. "How long has she been missing? Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

"She's been missing for about 24 hours. She left a note that says ' _I'm going to get him_ '. I can only assume that she means you."

Ren thought for a moment. 24 hours... That meant she could easily be in Japan already. "Does she have my number?" asked Ren.

Kuu snorted. "Son I thought you knew your mother better than that. If she had your number she would call you every ten seconds until you picked up."

"Then who could she contact…?"

Ren trailed off, thinking. _Lory? No, she still hated him too deeply for 'kidnapping' him_.

"Ren"

 _Maybe jelly, they had met before and seemed to get along well. Mom was oddly good at keeping in touch with people._

"Ren"

 _But there was absolutely no way of telling who she knew and didn't know, that woman was infinitely resourcefu-_

"KOUN!"

Ren jumped, he had forgotten that he was still on the phone.

"Sorry, I got distracted, don't worry, I'll find mom."

"Koun, I-"

But Ren had already hung up and was dialing Jelly's number. As he was just about to hit the call button, he felt someone looking at him. Turning, he jumped when he saw Yashiro peering at him stalker-ishly over the top of the couch. How much had he heard? Immediately Ren slipped on his gentleman's smile, glitter highlighting his face.

"Hey Yashiro, I didn't hear you come in." he said. "How was your lunch break?"

"I heard." Said Yashiro bluntly ignoring Ren's subject change. "I can cancel most of your agenda for today."

"No I don't think that will be necessary." Said Ren, still sparkling dangerously.

"You'll have to finish this shot now." Said Yashiro, clearly not listening to him as he pulled out his planner. "But after that I can push your other appointments back to tomorrow, or the day after. It shouldn't be that much of an issue, especially if I tell them it's a personal emergency."

"It's really fine, I can figure things out in between shots."

Yashiro looked at him over his glasses, a fire in his eyes that Ren had never seen.

"Ren, your mother is missing, and you don't want to go look for her? I thought better of you."

Ren looked at his manager's face and realized there was no way Yashiro was not going to cancel his appointments for today.

"Fine" said Ren, finally hitting the button to call Jelly.

Yashiro smiled happily and snapped on his latex glove, preparing to cancel Ren's day. To be honest, Yashiro was probably right to encourage him to look for his mother. Who knew what sort of mischief she was causing.

* * *

 _Oops almost forgot to add an authors note. Thanks for all the peeps that read, reviewed, faved, and followed! And to Lotus Flower, thanks for mentioning my bland synopsis, I posted the first chapter at like 2 in the morning due to my sister- Blushweaver's- pestering, and I was not coherent enough to think of how to summarize my idea. My hope for this fic is that every chapter makes you laugh! Hope you like it!  
_

 _-Imouto_


	3. Ch3 The most magical place on earth

Kyoko stood in front of Cinderella's castle, hands clasped in front of her, and eyes sparkling. She could _feel_ the magic in the air. From the children - faces full of awe - to the princesses and other childhood hero's walking around. It all seemed to glisten in her teary eyes. She could almost see Tinkerbelle sprinkling her pixie dust over the castle, but of course that was just a silly depiction of fairies. It could never compare to the real thing.

Kyoko glanced at the fairy standing next to her and was surprised to see that she wasn't looking at the castle, but at her. There was a sweet smile on her face.

"I certainly can feel that this is a magical place." Said the fairy, gesturing around. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Is it enough Mrs. Fairy? Will Corn be here?" ask Kyoko nervously. After dragging the fairy all the way to Tokyo Disneyland, it would have been disappointing for them to come up empty handed. The fairy had even paid the entrance fee, waving her objections away and telling her she had sold some fairy gold to someone named Artimis Fowl…

"I don't know." She replied thoughtfully. "What were you doing last time you ran into him?"

Kyoko tried to think back. What had she been doing? She had left her hotel room to do some sightseeing, and he'd just kind of popped out of the water.

"I can't think of anything special." She said at last. "I was just enjoying the view, thinking of mermaids, and he appeared."

"Hmm." Said the fairy rubbing her chin as she thought. "Then I guess we'll just have to enjoy ourselves, and then maybe the magic of friendship will draw him to us!"

Kyoko nodded, it made perfect sense.

"But first," said the fairy, turning towards Kyoko, "There's something we have to address." The fairy looked at Kyoko very seriously and said "You have to call me by my name."

Kyoko was taken aback.

"I'm sorry," said Kyoko, bowing deeply, "But I could never refer to a member of the fairy royal family by their name!"

The fairy was not perturbed. "Then you should call me mom." She said matter of factly. "You must call me as Corn would in order to attract him."

Kyoko blushed violently, trying to make up her mind what would be worse: calling the fairy by her name, or referring to her as mom. After a minute of thinking Kyoko responded: "I don't think calling you mom will help us find him."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well you see, I have a difficult relationship with my mother. I think that would get in the way of the magic of this place."  
The fairy looked at her, eyes full of sadness. "That would indeed. I'm sorry, to bring up something painful."

"It's fine, it's fine" Said Kyoko, waving the fairies concerns away. she'd not meant to make the fairy sad for her sake. Her family circumstances were something she'd come to terms with, and she didn't mean to burden her with them.

"Well in that case, it's settled then." The fairy said clapping her hands together, you must call me by my name."

"But Mrs. Fairy-"

"No, you must call me by my name. There is a special magic in it, and I know it well help us attract Koun."

"Who?" asked Kyoko confused.

"Corn! I meant Corn!" she said, suddenly looking rather flustered.

She returned to her regal air and gestured Kyoko towards her "Anyway, come closer my dear, there is deep magic in my name."

Kyoko leaned closer, her whole body quivering to hear the magical name of the queen of fairies.

"My name is Julie."

Kyok waited, but felt nothing. It was just like that time with Corn. Maybe her heart was more polluted than she thought and that was why she'd not felt anything.

"Alright Kyoko!" said Julie, pulling her by the hand. "Let's go have some fun!"

* * *

"IF YOU CALL ME ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO BURN OFF YOUR EARS WITH A STRAIGHTENING IRON!"

Jelly's voice came blaring over the phone, adding to Ren's growing headache. This was not the first outburst she'd had in the last few hours he'd been trying to get ahold of her. The only difference was that she hadn't immediately hung up.

"Well Miss Woods," he replied as calmly as he could, "Perhaps I wouldn't call you so much if you didn't blatantly ignore my calls, or hang up after yelling at me." Below the diplomatic front, Ren was seething. Julie had almost certainly asked Jelly to cover for her.

"I danno know what you're talking about" she said offhandedly, I've just been so busy with-"

"Have you seen Julie Hizuri?" asked Ren smoothly.

Jelly grumbled something about having to be the middle man and the impossible Hizuris.

"Yes okay! I saw her! I don't know what she's doing here, and I don't want to get involved. Ask Sweety for details and leave me alone!"

The phone beeped, signaling that Jelly had hung up.

 _Call Lory?_ Though Ren, blinking in surprise. What did Lory have to do with this? Had his mother come over to murder Lory for kidnapping him? That was the only reason Ren could think of that his mother would willingly go see that man. As he sat in thought, Yashiro came out of the hotel. It was where Kuu had stayed when he came to visit, and Ren assumed that this was where his mother would want to stay.

"Any luck?" asked Ren as Yashiro came into ear shot.

"Nope." He said looking down cast. "They said no one by that name had come by."

Ren frowned. That meant Lory was their only lead.

* * *

 _ **The silliness continues. I have to tell y'all I've been helping Blushweaver with her story so much that I always have to check that I've called Ren the right name. When Julie Calls him Koun in this chapter, that was my mix up, and I kept because I thought it was funny.  
**_  
 _ **Also, thank you to the two people that reminded me Kyoko met Corn in Guam and not Cuba. You'd think I'd remember that as I looked up information on Guam to make sure it was an US territory, and therefore MUCH easier to get into for Julie.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_ _ **Let me know what made you laugh, and what you're looking forward to!** _

_**-Im0ut0**_

 _Blushweaver approves of this message_

 _-Blushweaver_


	4. Ch4 What Makes a Princess

There was so much to do at Disney world and Julie seemed determined to do it all. The two of them went on ride after ride of dizzying drops and tight turns. Julie had a seemingly endless supply of energy, but Kyoko was waning after a run in with the teacups. She really didn't think they were designed to spin that fast.

"Sorry Kuoko! I think I got a little excited there." Said Julie patting Kyoko on the back as she sat trying to settle her stomach.

"It's fine, it's fine!" She replied, standing up, trying to look unaffected (she was failing at that pretty badly.)

"Well in any case," Julie replied, wholly unconvinced "we should take a break and eat!" Kyoko nodded, glad that she hadn't had to suggest it. As they walked, many children stared at Julie and pointed, whispering to their friends. One girl, that must have been around 4 years old, walked up to them.

"Are you a princess?" she asked. The girl's mother, who was juggling three other children noticed her daughter and quickly came to grab her.

"I'm so sorry about that!" she said, then to her daughter she said "Come on hunny, we don't need to interrupt theses nice people."

But Julie gave the mother a warm smile.

"It's no problem." She said, sitting on her heals to talk with the child. "What's your name?"

"Ame." The girl replied.

"What a pretty name! Well Ame, what makes you think that I'm a princess?"

"You're beautiful!" She replied immediately.

"And are all princesses beautiful?" she asked. Ame nodded vigorously.

"I don't think they are." Said Julie bluntly. The child looked taken aback, while her mother looked torn between making sure her other children were fine, and making sure this weird, scale clad lady didn't tell her daughter anything weird.

"I think what makes a woman a princess is fighting for love!" Julie struck a pose like she was about to declare a sonnet. "Mulan fought Shang, Cinderella took fate into her own hands and went to the ball! Snow White…" She paused. "Actually let's not talk about Snow White or her voice actor."

She rounded on the kid. "No Ame. If I am a princess, it is because I fight for love!"

Ame thought for a moment.

"I still think you have to be pretty." She said, and left with her mother who was still throwing them odd looks.

"Kids these days." Julie muttered. "Have you ever been in love Kyoko?"

Kyoko froze, as a massive wave of conflicting emotions washed over her. On the one hand, there was her infatuation for Shou that had turned her into an idiot. And on the other… well the other was Ren, and she couldn't make herself hate how she felt about him.

Kyoko looked up, meeting the fairies eyes as she turned and waited for her answer. There was no judgment, only curiosity, and somehow Kyoko knew that she could trust this ethereal women.

"I… I thought I was in love for a long time." She finally answered, forcing herself to meet those startlingly green eyes. "And those feeling blinded me from seeing what a despicable piece of slime he is."

As Kyoko spoke, her demons stirred, but were somewhat subdued due to the magical setting.

"And what about now?" Asked the fairy, trying not to look intently interested in Kyoko's answer.

There was a pause as Kyoko tried to get her face under control, but a smile, the kind that only come from a woman in love, spread across her face.

"There's someone I admire…"

They started to walk again Kyoko sincerely hoping that answer would satisfy Julie. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with her own thoughts and trying to banish the giddy euphoria that had weld up in her stomach, she would have seen the big grin on Julie's face.

"Anyway dear." Said Julie linking arms with Kyoko, "You must tell me what this slime of a man did to break your heart."

* * *

 _I hate phones._ Thought Ren, his dark aura seeping out so thickly Yashiro was shivering silently in the passenger seat.

 _Or maybe I just hate that no one seems to ANSWER THEM when anything important is going on._

He turned into the LME parking lot and got out, walking quickly and smiling his most brilliant smile at everyone he passed.

 _Well there's also the possibility that mom already killed Lory and that's why he hasn't been answering._

He reached the receptionist's desk and turned his smile on her.

"Could you let Lory know that I'm here and that I'd like to see him?"

The woman seemed to be smothered by the weight of his smile, but she managed to answer. "President Takarada isn't here currently, he's at the swimming pool." There was a pause as Ren fought to keep the smile on his face. "Oh I see." He said, and marched out of the building.

 _If he's not dead I'm going to kill him myself._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! And I'm soooooooo sorry this took forever. What with moving, college starting back up, getting sick and trying to make sure Blushweaver made her dead line (since hers is more ridged than mine) I seem to have neglected Julie, something I'm sure she'll never forgive me for.  
Caraowl, I'm so glad that you got my reference to Artimis Fowl (:  
Thanks for staying with me even though it took forever! Please let me know what you thought!  
-Imouto  
** **_Don't blame this on me!... okay yeah some of it is my fault. Hope you guys enjoy it._** **_-Blushweaver_**


	5. Ch5 Some Waffles

"Oh hoho." Said Julie, an evil glint in her eye "Corrupting and twisting the beautiful emotion that is love, all for his own selfish satisfaction, what a despicable subhuman sleazebag."  
Kyoko nodded in agreement, her grudges hanging about her. Even the inherent magic of Disneyland couldn't stop them from showing when recounting _that_ story.

"And the worst part is how I just ate up every scrap of attention from him."

She shivered thinking of how she'd been. Like some brain damaged puppy that kept coming back no matter how many times she was pushed it away. "Anyway, that's why I've decided not to fall in love ever again, all it does is blind you from what's going on, and turn you into an idiot."

"I thin-"

"Where do you want to eat?" asked Kyoko, changing the subject abruptly. Julie stared off in the distance for a moment, as if she could see her discarded words before answering.

"A little birdy told me there's a cute waffle house this way" said Julie pointing in the direction they were currently walking. Kyoko looked at her, not understanding, then a big grin spread across her face.

"When did they tell you!" she asked, happily keeping pace with Julie.

"As soon as I suggested we get some food, they started telling me what was good around here."

The waffle house was adorable. It was set in a wester 1920's style diner, plenty of windows and book shelves, and all the waiters were dressed in maid and butler outfits complete with lace at their necks. It all seemed so beautiful and magical, Kyoko even looked around to see if maybe Corn was there.

"What kind of waffle do you want Kyoko?" said Julie, looking at the menu. Kyoko didn't answer, instead whipping her head around to meet Julie's eyes.

"Please let me pay this time! You already paid the entry fee."

Julie looked at her, surprised."Kyoko, I'm only in the human world for a short amount of time, I have to use all the human money I have now, or just let it sit until I come back, and honestly, I might not live long enough to ever visit gain."

Kyoko stood frozen for a minute. "I'm so sorry!" She cried before diving down into a dogeza, at least, she tried to, Julie expertly caught her arm before she could get half way down.

"It's fine Kyoko," she said smiling. "I've come to terms with my fate, I only wish to enjoy these last few day to the fullest. Please allow me to pay for your food."

Kyoko was fighting back tears at the elegance and grace that this fairy possessed. How could such a pure being really exist? She finally nodded, and Julie's smile broadened.

"Great! So what kind of waffle do you want?"

"I'll take chocolate." Said Kyoko, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Kyoko admired the shop as she waited for Julie to order the waffles. As she looked around, she noticed an outside eating area connected to the restaurant.

 _Maybe it'll be more comfortable for Julie if we eat out side,_ she thought. _It must be hard on Julie as a fairy to be in such a developed area._

When Julie approached carrying the waffles, Kyoko pointed out the outside dinning area, and Julie happily agreed.

The weather really was perfect. It was sunny and bright, but not hot enough to be uncomfortable, and every now and then a breeze would pick up, gently reminding them that winter hadn't ended that long ago. They found a table on the far end of the area next to a tree. The leaves rustled softly, adding to the perfection all around.

"The weather is so nice today-" Kyoko started to say, but was cut off by a man's voice. A voice she would never forget.

"You've started larping in public now have you? Disgusting. And I thought you could sink no lower."

Kyoko turned around, anger seething inside. Even with sun glasses and a hat on he was unmistakable: Fuwa Shou.

* * *

Shou sighed, already bored with this "magical place." What was so great about people dressing up as Disney characters? And Cinderella's castle was probably just a crap ton of plaster painted to look real. And the rides! What was so appealing about making yourself feel like throwing up? But apparently Mimori was enjoying herself. He moodily batted away the food she was trying to feed him. Why did this girl have to like sweet things so much? All he wanted to do was sulk, but he was supposed to be on a date with Mimori, and as Shoko had reminded him on his way out, that meant no sulking.

"Are you not hungry Shou?" asked Mimori, leaning forward, eyes wide and puppy dog like.

"I'm fine." He replied, and the conversation died.

How long did she expect him to stay here? Maybe they could leave after eating. Could he bribe her with a kiss to get her to leave? As he thought this, his eye was drawn to an offendingly pink jumpsuit.

 _Kyoko_

Shou continued to watch her, not listening to Mimori as she started talking at him.

 _Who was the lady with her? Were those scales on her face? What the hell was Kyoko up to_?

Shou stood up, breaking Mimori mid-sentence.

"Where are you going?" she called after him, but he didn't respond. Instead, instead he left her behind as he made a b-line to the table, his childhood friend unaware of his approach.

"You've started larping in public now have you?" he said as he reached their table. "Disgusting. And I thought you could sink no lower."

Kyoko visibly stiffened at his first word, and turned around slowly in her seat, a dark look on her face.

"You." She growled, "How _DARE_ you mar this beautiful place with your despicable presence!"

"Haa" he said a mocking smile tugging at his lips. "What magic could there be in a place whose sole design is to make money?"

Kyoko blushed angrily, and opened her mouth to respond, but another voice cut in.

"Shou! Why did you leave like that?" Mimori plastered herself to his arm and started tugging at him, trying to pull him back to their table.

She clearly hadn't seen Kyoko, or she would be throwing some huge whining fit, though how she'd missed the blinding color of her jumpsuit was beyond him.

"I wanted something salty, but there doesn't seem to be anything here." He flashed her his puppy dog eyes. "Maybe you could be a good girl and get me a pretzel from that stand over there?"

Mimosa blushed and smiled happily. "Of course!" she said, and skipped off.

Shou turned around to face Kyoko, only to find her staring at him with a pitying look on her face that clearly said: T _hat poor girl, you're clearly manipulating her, what a terrible excuse for a human._

"Is something wrong?" he asked irritable, annoyed at her stupid face.

"No, I was just thinking you didn't give her any money. What a mooch."

"What I do is none of your business!"

"Clearly, and what _I_ do is none of yours!"

"Can't I come say 'hi' to an old friend?"

"Old friend my butt. Your presence in my life is something I'd rather forget!"

"Says the girl that would tell me all she needed in life was me!"

"Don't drag the past into this! That was before I saw clearly what you are!"

They both were breathing heavily, and quite a few people were staring at them now, whispering. The last thing Shou needed was for someone to recognize him. He tried to tone down the conversation.

"Who's your friend?" He asked casually. Whoever she was, she was a bomb shell. Plenty of curves and a sultry face, but what was with those scales?

"Why should I tell you?" said Kyoko, turning her back to him, but not before he saw a blush rising in her cheeks. Shou grinned wickedly.

"Don't tell me she's your fairy godmother or something like that?" He said, watching her for a reaction. Just as predicted, the blush spread to her ears.

"You really think she is!" he laughed in delight. How stupid was Kyoko, this woman was probably a con artist or in some way taking advantage of her. How did that girl even function in this world?

"No!" she said, turning back around quickly, "she's not my fairy Godmother, she's just a fairy I'm helping out."

He snorted. "Kyoko, there's no such thing as-"

 _Splat!_

A Mickey Mouse shaped waffle hit him squarely in the face, and stuck there due to the large amount of syrup.

"You monster!" said the beautiful woman, rising from her seat. "Don't you know every time you say that a fairy dies!?"

"What the hell!" said Shou batting the waffle off his face. "What was that for!?

"Are you deaf as well as short!" said the woman, anger still in her voice. "You nearly killed a fairy with your thoughtless words!"

Shou stood silent for a minute as what the women said sunk in. "Kyoko, this woman is obviously crazy. You shouldn't associate with her."

"Fuwa Shou." The woman's voice was dangerously low. "You have _no_ right to try and tell Kyoko someone's trying to take advantage of her kindness, when you so callously dragged her from her home to use her as a maid. In fact, you have some nerve to try and snake yourself into her life when she tried so hard to get your attention, and all you did was ignore her. Now, when she's happy without you, you feel like you have to ruin everything good for her. What a pitiful excuse for a man."

Shou stood stunned by her words and the venom behind them.

"Are we done here?" the deranged woman said dismissively. "I've already wasted a good waffle on you, I don't want to waste any more time."

He opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment somebody had grabbed his arm. He looked down to see Mimori, she looked distinctly unhappy.

"My love," she said smiling in a threatening sort of way, "why don't we go eat our pretzel somewhere _private."_ She said that last word like a threat. Shou glanced at Kyoko and that women, only to see they were completely ignoring him and instead talking about sharing the last waffle.

"Yeah… sure" he said, not looking forward to spending time with another hacked off girl.

* * *

 ** _Hey Peeps, Once again, sorry this took so long. I was actually so excited to write this chapter. I started writing, and realized it'd been waaaay too long since I read the beginning of Skip Beat, so I went to refresh myself what Shou did, and suddenly I was 30 plus chapters in… So that was a huge delay. Hopefully the next chapter will come quicker!_** **_-Imouto_**

 **I'd totally be down for throwing a mickey mouse waffle at Shou. 10 points for Julie.** **-Blushweaver**


	6. Ch 6 The Joy of Phones

The cool breeze that had been so refreshing now sent shivers down Kyoko's spine as it made contact with her drenched clothes. Her and Julie had just gone on Splash Down, a ride that dropped you down a steep slope into a pool of water, soaking you in the process. Julie had insisted, looking so excited, but she had somehow almost magically come out of the ride bone dry, golden hair still in its resplendent ringlets.

Kyoko tried to muffle a sneeze, not wanting Julie to notice, but with no luck. Julie's eyes were immediately drawn to her and she looked concerned.

"I'm sorry Kyoko, I really should have thought that last ride through."

"Please don't worry about it." Said Kyoko smiling and waving away the apology. "It's not bad at all, in fact it's a-"

She stopped midsentence, head swerving to catch the couple that had just walked past. _Had that been Shou? No. On further inspection it couldn't be him_. She sighed. _Why did that bastard have to be here of all the places in the world?_

"Kyoko dear?"

Kyoko's head snapped back to Julie.

"I'm so sorry! I got distracted. What were we talking about?"

Julie's eyebrows furrowed.

"We were talking about the cold, but there's actually something else I wanted to bring up. I've been feeling for a while now that the concentration of magic here has been going down. Whether that truly is because of Shoutaru or not I don't know, but I think we should try a different spot."

Kyoko's heart sank. She had been so sure that this place would work, but instead all she'd done was waste the fairy's already limited time. Where else could they go?

Her face must have betrayed her feelings because Julie rested a hand of Kyoko's shoulder "It's okay Kyoko, we can try a different place." She said gently.

Kyoko was grateful for the kind words, but she felt terrible. Her emotions were still out of whack from seeing Shou, she'd failed to help Julie meet up with Corn, she'd wasted this fairy's time and money, and she had no confidence anymore that she could help Julie. To top it all off, her mind was blank on where they could go next.

"Julie, I- I don't think I can be of any more help to you." She said, disheartened.

"That's not true at all Kyoko." Said Julie with so much confidence that Kyoko stared at her, confused.

"But I don't know where else to look."

"That's fine!" said Julie upbeat. "Kyoko, it would be incredibly selfish of me to throw the weight of finding my son all on you."

"But you don't know the area."

"No, but they do." She gestured towards a bird in the tree next to them.

"I asked them to tell me what places people are happiest, and I think I found another potential place. Will you come with me?"

"I-" Kyoko still thought she was more of a hindrance than a help, but Julie was looking at her like she was her only hope.

Who could say no to that?

"Yes. I'll do what I can." She said forcing a smile.

Julie beamed and hooked arms with Kyoko not minding that Kyoko's wet clothes were getting hers wet as well.

"Thank you so much Kyoko, you really have a kind soul."

The compliment brought a blush to Kyoko's cheeks.

* * *

Ren's gentleman's smile was already at the breaking point, and he hadn't even seen Lory yet. Sabastian, dressed as a giant lobster, was leading him down a hall to the swimming pool.

"Ren! What a pleasant surprise" said Lory, deftly swimming to the edge of the pool and hoisting himself out to sit on the edge.

If Ren wasn't already in a bad mood, he would have been grudgingly impressed the man could move or do anything other than drown with that gaudy mermaid tail he had on. As it was, the display only fueled his frustration.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you answered your phone." He responded shortly.  
"Have you heard from my mother?" He continued, not giving Lori time to defend himself.

"Yes! She called earlier." He answered lightly.

Yashiro looked relieved. Ren's felt anything but.

"And what did she say? Is she here in Tokyo?"

"Hmm, well I suspect she is. I didn't see her, Jelly was the only one that saw her personally."

 _That little-_

"She asked for Kyoko to be at the studio, and that's all I've heard from her.

"She what!?"

How on earth did Julie know about Kyoko? Surely Kuu hadn't told her? But then again, his father was quite terrible when it came to keeping secrets, and Julie was a master at getting them out of people. Anyway, that didn't matter now.

"Did you get Kyoko to come to the office?" said Ren.

Lory looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"Ren, I don't think you realize just how willing and able to kill me your mother is. I didn't want to give her a motive to finally enact the plans I know she has."

He wasn't wrong there.

"Do you have any idea where she could be? Is she still at the studio?" He'd literally just driven from there.

"Well…" there was a long pause, Lori looked rather uncomfortable.

"Yes?" prompted Ren, impatient.

"I did get a call from Kyoko saying she was helping a fairy find her son."

Ren's heart dropped. _Oh Mom, you just can't let me solve my own problems can you?_

"What number did Julie use to call you? Asked Ren.

"She called using Jelly's phone."

 _Damn mom, why do you have to be so savvy?_ That meant he couldn't just call her to figure this out. He would have to go to LME and hope someone had seen them and knew where they went and that someone at that place remembered where they had gone from there and on and on until he could find them. What a pain.

"So…. You're going to call Kyoko right?" Asked Yashiro simply.

Ren stared. The man was a genius!

Pulling out his phone Ren quickly dialed Kyoko

 _I'm sorry, the number you've requested is not in service, please leave a message after the-_

 ** _I_**

 ** _HATE_**

 _ **PHONES!**_

* * *

 _Moments earlier_

Sitting in the taxi Kyoko checked her phone, it seemed to have gotten wet, she hoped it still worked, but as it was her day off, it shouldn't be a problem. She turned it off and stashed it away.

* * *

 _My readers, I hope one day you will find it in your hearts to forgive me for taking a million years to write this chapter. I would promise the next one wont take as long, but I honestly don't know. I hope it will!_

 _Please tell me what you liked!_

 _-Imouto_

 ** _Kyoko my dear. You are silly. I helped with this chapter by telling Imouto I would clean my room for as long as she wrote. Or it might have been the other way around…. We were trying to help motivate each other. XD_**

 ** _-Blushwever_**


End file.
